


The Loss Of Equilibrium

by infernalani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Courtship, Cute Kids, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Dark Magic Rituals (Harry Potter), Dark does not mean evil, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Peverell, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Marriage, Master of Death Harry Potter, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Pregnancy, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), Rating May Change, Rituals, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalani/pseuds/infernalani
Summary: "So finally you are my Mistress or Master as I am Death, though I prefer to be called Hendrix."Those few words caught her attention though, Victoria abruptly sitting up more from her slouched position, her eyes alert."Death?""Yes, Mistress?" He sweetly replied."I seem to have gone crazy." She laughed till she was shaking before speaking again. "You claim to be Death? The all-mighty being and I to be your Mistress? Ha!"Looking forward once more to where previously the dark-haired man sat empty, now a floating dementor-like being remained. Scrutinizing the being it seemed like a dementor, with its long pitch-black cloak skeletal-like features but the form in front of her was triple the size of normal dementors.With its grating voice, it began to speak, "Do you believe me now Mistress?"* * *Where Victoria Potter-Black was originally supposed to be Victoria Peverell, the lady who conquered England.* * *[Updates Weekly Currently]
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy & Harry Potter, Death & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Orion Black/Female Harry Potter, Orion Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 62
Kudos: 434





	1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Forest, May 2nd, 1998**

For all these years, having been raised with the ridiculous moniker of the witch who lived, to finally just die for the ‘greater good,’ as that doddering twinkle-eyed fool would say. There was no longer the sense of wariness she once felt imagining how she would have to live and act after the battle. 

It was now just... nothingness. 

It was knowing without her death the monster that threatened fate itself would prevail. Trepidation filled her as she willed her long past numb legs to push her forward. Finally, before the monster that had destroyed her life, she ordered any dread she felt to leave herself. 

She wondered would it be painless, or would that bastard take relish in her death prolonging the pain. If there was any mercy to be granted towards her by the fates, she anticipated her subsequent death to be painless, as she had accepted the fated death they decreed for her. 

“Victoria Potter, the witch who lived… come to die.” She heard him utter as he began the insane joyous laughter he so loved to exclaim when mocking her. This insane laugh would be heard by her for the last time he would do so in her lifetime, she supposed. 

She barely even felt the energy surge that occurred within the gloomy forest instantly from upon when the curse finally made contact with her.

~~~

**Realm Halls**

Disoriented and with her mind in shambles Victoria, shakingly began to sit up. Looking down at herself, someone had changed her out of her cousin Dudley's cast-offs, into a white, emerald green trimmed robe, one of the high-end silk ones that only pureblood ladies wore. Feeling overwhelmed she wondered if this would be considered as her best clothes she's worn to date. Her brain began to deliberate again before wondering once more where she was.

Her migraine beginning to subside the witch was finally able to take in her surroundings. Alastor Moody's catchphrase of "Constant Vigilance!," ringing throughout her skull. 

The hall she had appeared in seemed endless as she couldn't see the beginnings or endings of it from where she was. It looked to all have been modeled after old cathedrals and renaissance arts from what little history she learned from Professor Binns' class. Overarching ceilings, chandeliers, and gold-leaf littered across the blue-white walls. If she were a Malfoy family member she imagined they would approve of the Hall.

"Ah what an honor it would be for the Malfoy's to approve of the Realm Halls," exclaimed someone from behind her. Had she spoken her last thought? She was sure she hadn't spoken yet, and there was someone else in this idyllic hall.

Still sat upon the marble floors, Victoria turned herself backward to examine the figure who had just spoken. It seemed to be a young man with medium length black hair that seemed to curl up just at the ends, with nearly glowing black eyes. He was dressed within dark forest green robes, trimmed with a mauve color, the cut similar to what she remembered her date, Neville Longbottom had worn to the Yule Ball.

"Who are you?" the witch who lived questioned peering up at him from her seat located on the floor. "Do you know where we are?" she added as an afterthought, so very curious as she rarely was informed of anything.

"My Mistress doesn't recognize me?" The man questioned. What he meant by 'Mistress,' she didn't understand he was an adult. Why would he serve her? Was he perhaps a wizard who recognized her as the witch who lived, but even then that wouldn't be a just reason to call her, his 'Mistress.' 

Unless of course, he meant her being his 'Mistress,' in the other way which would be revolting. She gazed up once more and the unnamed young man seemed to be pulling a face.

"I do not, could you please explain who you are and where we are?" she questioned again before feeling she had enough strength to stand from her seat on the floor.

The wizard who she surmised must be a wizard to have been wearing such robes, snapped his fingers before two wingback chairs appeared. "I apologize then, let us sit before we continue."

Sitting as he began to seat himself and speak, Victoria could feel herself somewhat tuning the man out, hearing bits and pieces of what he was saying.

"So finally you are my Mistress or Master as I am Death, though I prefer to be called Hendrix."

His few words caught her attention though, Victoria abruptly sitting up more from her slouched position, her eyes alert.

"Death?"

"Yes, Mistress?" He sweetly replied.

"I seem to have gone crazy." She laughed till she was shaking before speaking again. "You claim to be Death? The all-mighty being and I to be your Mistress? Ha!"

Looking forward once more to where previously the dark-haired man sat empty, now a floating dementor-like being remained. Scrutinizing the being it seemed like a dementor, with its long pitch-black cloak skeletal-like features but the form in front of her was triple the size of normal dementors.

With its grating voice, it began to speak, "Do you believe me now Mistress?"

I felt my cheeks heat up rapidly, as death seemed to almost be teasing me for having questioned his identity.

"Yes, though I am still confused on the matter of how I could ever be your Mistress." 

"That's simply because you completed all of the criteria to be called the Mistress of death. You have possessed all three of my hallows, you are descended from the necromantic blessed bloodline of Peverell, you have died willingly, and finally, Lady Fate has destined you to be so, choosing you as worthy." Death's rasping voice stated while ticking off each reason on his bony fingers.

I was still thoroughly disoriented from the influx of information. The Peverell bloodline was supposedly necromantic, yet I never heard of that when researching the hallows. 

"Lady Fate chose me to be worthy? I had thought she detested me for the cruel life she had put me through." I started quite confused on how or why she would put me through so much if Death spoke as though she were fond of me.

At my words, death seemed to be exuding a much more malicious aura than previously.

"Death? How were you able to look like a wizard before and now as a gigantic dementor?" I asked as I once realized the different appearances in contrast to what we were speaking of.

"Mistress please call me Hendrix. To answer that simple question it is the fact that I have many different forms I can appear as." The scratching voice spoke before snapping bony fingers, transforming himself into the previous dark-haired man with glowing black eyes.

Hendrix seated his human form again before beginning his speaking, sneering as he spoke. "Now to answer the previous question Lady Fate had not planned your life. Instead, Lords Chaos and Fate decided to mess with you and your cousin Tom Marvolo Riddle's fates-"

"Cousins? You can't mean that monster was family to me in any form!" I exclaimed bitterly, it would be just my Potter luck that someone related to me was hellbent to kill me from the time I was a child.

Hendrix with an impassive face began once more, "Yes cousins, but you must understand that what he became as a result of the twins, Lord Chaos and Lord Mischief's meddling. Those two were punished accordingly by Mother Magic though, and will never be able to meddle in anything even slightly related to the both of you." 

"I see," I replied. It felt relieving to know that Lady Fate did not despise me as I had previously thought. "As your Mistress, Hendrix is there anything I need to do in particular?"

"No of course, as Mistress of death you simply have gained a fraction of my powers and gifts. You are just my companion as I have felt so lonely and had asked Lady Fate for one, to watch over and help. Though the council will soon come to offer you something as a welcoming gift of your position." Hendrix said in response.

"Council?" I lightly questioned.

"Oh, I hadn't told you about it, had I? Well, let’s divulge into it then. The Council consists of Lady Life, myself Lord Death, Lord Time, Lady Fate, Lord Chaos, Lord Mischief, though I like to call those two the terror twin Lords," he answered hiding a chuckle with his hand, "and of course Mother Magic herself."

"I see Hendrik has finally spoken of our greatness to his Master." A snide retort came from the side where 6 others had suddenly appeared from.

"She's so pretty, I knew she would grow up beautifully." A young woman with floating blonde hair in a simple silk lavender gown stated as she came over to my seat to play with my hair.

Hendrix dropped his head into one of his propped-up hands before "Vivian remove your hands from my Mistress's hair immediately. Mistress, the one playing with your hair is Vivian otherwise known as Lady Life." 

"Greetings Lady Life," I said, greeting her, it would only be polite after all she is one of the most important beings to exist.

"Nonsense child, please call me Vivian," replied Lady Life.

"You could have warned me before you 6 just showed up," Hendrix stated annoyed.

"And where would," started one brown-haired man with gleaming blue eyes and in dark blue robes trimmed with a lighter blue.

"The fun in that be?" a similar-looking brown-haired man with mischievous golden eyes wearing maroon robes trimmed with black, finished the statement of the other.

"Hush you two, the last time you two wanted to have fun you caused trouble for the rest of us." A black-haired man with green eyes had on simple black robes with a golden clock portrayed on the back of them as he smacked the back of both brown-haired men.

At the confused glance I threw at Hendrix he began to introduce them.

"My Mistress Victoria, I introduce to you these brown-haired twats the one with the blue eyes is the elder Lord Chaos, otherwise known as Saxon, then the other with golden eyes is Lord Mischief also known as Eris." Hendrix started gesturing towards the two who had scowled at the way he introduced them.

"Then the other dark-haired man with green eyes is Lord Time or Idan, and next to him Lady Fate, or Moira." Next to Lord Time was a white-haired woman with gleaming silver eyes clad in a yellowy-green cascading gown.

Then Hendrix gestured towards the final woman, "And Mother Magic herself, or as she prefers Hekate." She was divine looking with swirling blue eyes and the darkest black hair that almost seemed to look like the twilight sky donning a golden gown.

"It is a lovely honor to meet all of you." I greeted the archaic beings.

"Let us begin discussing what we are here for there is no time worth wasting," stated Lord Time.

"Yes, let us jump into it quickly. Moira if you will start," stated Mother Magic.

"Of course, let's start with how you were not to be the daughter of Lady Potter, Lily Evans Potter and Lord Potter, James Potter, originally your soul was to be born as the daughter of Lady Peverell, Elizabeth Lynn Peverell and Lord Peverell, Alexander Charis Peverell," spoke Lady Fate.

"Daughter of who? Originally? Were my mom and dad not my mom and dad after all?" I questioned suddenly so fearful, did that mean I had no family after all, that I truly was forever alone.

"Your mother and father in this life were truly your parents there is nothing to fear young child. The point is previously you were to be born to another set of parents in a different life until Saxon and Eris messed with your life, your fate, your magic, your time, and ultimately your death," replied Lady Life explaining and easing my fears.

"As Saxon and Eris, Lords of Chaos and Mischief have wronged you and within the areas, the rest of the council oversees we have all agreed to allow you to be sent back to be the person you should have been in your first life," Lord Time described the offer.

"If I was to go back through what could I do? I know so little of the wizarding world and if I returned I would be just a child. I don't even know who my 'original parents,' are like. What can I do when I am so weak?" I rambled question after question so nervous what if I went back and caused trouble. What if I messed up the whole wizarding world by letting things slip?

"Cease your worries child, all will be well and we will make sure it will be. We would not send you back to a time you know nothing of or a world you were robbed of the knowledge of knowing. If you were to return it would be at a time after 16 as Hendrix has gifted you, his Mistress a fraction of his powers and it would simply be too much magical power for a child's body. The only way for you to return to your original life is for you to begin your life at a later period in time at the age of 16 when a Wix's magical core begins the stages of settling. You will remain here in the Realm Halls, and learn all you will need before you return if you so choose," declared Mother Magic.

"The time for you to return would be in August of 1943 after Lord & Lady Peverell died as their death is cemented in Fate & Death's woven stories. Your core would begin settling at that time, and you can begin your journey perfectly from then onwards," explained Lord Time in a soft voice.

"Of course if you do return, I will constantly be around to help you in moments of need, Mistress," affirmed Hendrix.

After deliberating and weighing what could come of a new adventure I had quickly come to a decision. "I accept the gracious offer the council has proposed."

"This is going to be so much fun, while I and Eris are banned from messing stuff up, you can stir up trouble! I declare you mine and Eris' protege," exclaimed an excited Lord Chaos.

"Yes, yes it will be glorious I say!" exclaimed an equally excited Lord Mischief.

"You two keep your filthy paws off of my Mistress, go do something else besides filling her head with foolishness," retaliated an annoyed Hendrix. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Realm Halls**

Later on, a year later, Victoria was almost finally ready to go back, she had completed her studies and grown closer with the council calling them all by their names instead of titles. The year had felt less than a day but Idan told her that the time within the Realm Halls was manipulated by him to work differently.

It was simply just a small review day before she would leave the Realm Halls. Hendrix had decided to be considerate in condensing her last-minute review.

**Review Guide for Mistress**

**Chapter 1: Important excerpts from** **_"The Sacred 50," by Adalbert Higgs_ **

  * _The Sacred 50, is 50 different familial houses that are titled and blessed pureblood English wizarding houses. A wizarding family is formally called a House, not to be mixed up with Hogwarts’ houses. Not all pureblood families are a part of the Sacred 50, there are many more pureblood English wizarding families. To be a part of the Sacred 50, Mother Magic has gifted those houses a Title, which never changes._
  * _Purebloods know the danger of inbreeding and marrying within other wizarding communities as well, bringing foreign purebloods into their bloodlines, though preferring to find matches within English wizarding families. Muggleborns are wizards or witches that are descendants of squibs, half-bloods, or magical who lost their magic. Magicals can lose their magic if Mother Magic chooses to take it, or they go back on magical oaths, which is highly uncommon._
  * _Most purebloods were taught through their families about worshiping Mother Magic (also known as Creator and Bringer of Magic, or Hekate… etc). As purebloods are not only blessed ancestrally through their magic bloodlines and also throughout their lifetime as they give offerings to Mother Magic she again blesses and rejuvenates their magic. This enables purebloods to wield stronger magical cores and display stronger magic overall._
  * _Halfbloods and Muggleborns are looked down upon as they do not have the same level of magic as most purebloods. They do not have the same amount of magic as while, they have some blood from ancestrally blessed bloodlines they do not do rituals and offerings in Mother Magic’s name, therefore weakening them. Many halfbloods and muggleborns go even as far to demean Mother Magic, herself calling the rituals her magical children particpate in outlandish and instead fight for muggle holidays to take over archaic rituals and rites in Mother Magic's name. Pureblood bloodlines can be created though when Mother Magic decides to bless certain bloodlines at different times, though insanely uncommon._
  * _A Lord or Lady is the Head of their house. Their Spouse being only the Consort Lord/Lady. It is stated that if a Lord or Lady dies and their spouse cannot take regent, the Heir/Heiress will be allowed to appoint a relative or trusted chosen to become their regent. The regent of a House is a temporary replacement that reviews and manages the House, in the Heir/Heiress’ name until they are 17. There are also emancipated Lords/Ladies, that if an Heir/Heiress has no familial members, or guardians left and there are no choices available for a regent stated by previous Lord/Lady they will become emancipated. Emancipated Lords/Ladies are extremely rare._
  * _Houses can be joined or absorbed into each other in dire circumstances with valid reasoning but without said reason being approved by mother magic they will be kept separate._
  * _Houses can also serve underneath another house; many un-titled non-sacred 50 houses serve underneath a sacred house as vassals._



When I had originally read "The Sacred 50," by Adalbert Higgs I had finally begun to understand what it was that so many purebloods were fighting for. For years I fought against the so-called 'dark,' when no one ever truly explained what the 'dark,' was fighting for.

Numerous books even showed how purebloods fought for creature rights and the use of all magic instead of the censorship and backward thinking that the 'light,' fought for in her time. 

If Tom's fate hadn't been messed by Mischief and Chaos she believes he would have gone on to make an improved wizarding world. She hopes that when she returns to that time she will only be able to guide him along the great path he could walk along.

**Chapter 2: The List & Title Status of the Sacred 50 from ** **_"The Sacred 50," by Adalbert Higgs_ **

_The remaining Most Ancient & Most Noble houses: _

  * _The House of Slytherin_
  * _The House of Peverell_
  * _The House of Black_
  * _The House of Malfoy_



_The remaining Ancient & Most Noble houses: _

  * _The House of Lestrange_
  * _The House of Yaxley_
  * _The House of Zabini_
  * _The House of Avery_
  * _The House of Flint_
  * _The House of Greengrass_
  * _The House of Rosier_
  * _The House of Nott_
  * _The House of Macmillan_
  * _The House of Selwyn_



_The remaining Ancient and Noble houses:_

  * _The House of Ebion_
  * _The House of Rowle_
  * _The House of Longbottom_
  * _The House of Abbot_
  * _The House of Crouch_
  * _The House of Parkinson_
  * _The House of Bulstrode_
  * _The House of Burke_
  * _The House of Carrow_
  * _The House of Shacklebolt_
  * _The House of Ollivander_
  * _The House of Prewett_



_The remaining Noble houses:_

  * _The House of Shafiq_
  * _The House of Travers_
  * _The House of Weasley_
  * _The House of Fawley_
  * _The House of Bletchley_
  * _The House of Blishwick_
  * _The House of Brown_
  * _The House of Dippet_
  * _The House of Crabbe_
  * _The House of Goyle_
  * _The House of Fudge_
  * _The House of Lovegood_
  * _The House of Higgs_
  * _The House of Macnair_
  * _The House of Mulciber_
  * _The House of Moody_
  * _The House of Potter_
  * _The House of Montague_
  * _The House of Prince_
  * _The House of Max_
  * _The House of Quinn_
  * _The House of Slughorn_
  * _The House of Wilikins_
  * _The House of Lancaster_



**Chapter 3: Excerpt of "** **_The Wizarding Guide to The Wizengamot," by Emeric Travers_ **

  * _In the Wizengamot, the sacred 50 Houses all have one familial seat, and then more seats based upon their title status. Their title status was given by Mother Magic and can never change unless she decrees so but it rarely happens. It only occurs when a Lord/Lady of a sacred titled house has gone against their vow to protect Mother Magic._
  * _Once becoming Lord/Lady of their House they control the Houses seats on Wizengamot. The Most Ancient and Most Noble houses have 6 total. The Ancient and Most Noble houses have 4 total. The Ancient and Noble houses have 3 total. Then there are The Noble houses that only have 1 seat._
  * _Wizengamot seats can also be sold and bought by houses._
  * _The Wizengamot is a court that makes decisions regarding laws, funding, cases, as well as appointing heads of different departments._
  * _The Wizengamot is above the Minister in its rulings. Wizengamot members judge based upon the law and their decision. Wizengamot meetings occur on the first weekend of each month, with emergency meetings occurring at any time, excluding major wizarding holidays. Wizengamot members can have other jobs as well. The British Wizarding World is the strongest and most old wizarding world, members of the British Sacred 50 are respected by all wizards, witches, and magical beings/creatures around the world._



**Chapter 4: Excerpt from** **_"The Pureblood Courting Guide," by Arsenius Jigger_ **

  * _Courting and Betrothal contracts are how purebloods engage in relationships traditionally. The Courting process works with the intended sire in the relationship reaching out to the intended bearer in the relationship. It was traditionally the male who began the courting of the female but with same-sex relationships having been accepted by purebloods it changed to sire and bearer as neutral terms. Courting processes can happen at any time with people courting a range of ages but traditionally begin around the ages of 16._
  * _The Sire will formally ask the Bearer for permission to court them through a gift, and if the Bearer will either decline or agree. If declined the Sire will respectfully stay away, and if agreed too the Sire will continue the process. The Sire will continue giving gifts to show they can provide, and keep the bearer happy, take the bearer on outings, or just spend time with them to get to know them. After this process, if it has gone well the Sire will ask the Bearer for a Betrothal contract, through their parents or regent of the house as a final sign of respect, unless there are no parents or regent of the bearer, and instead directly ask. The Bearer at any time can break off the courting process or entertain multiple other courting processes as during. Sires cannot entertain other courting processes, but can also break off the courting process at any time._
  * _A Betrothal contract is a magical contract outlining certain things of the marriage and is only an engagement promise of when the marriage will be, and other specifications that will protect both people, and either person can leave and break the contract at any time they wish to._
  * _Magical marriages otherwise known as bondings are lifetime bound and cannot be broken unless one of the partners is to die. For this reason within magical marriages, both parties must be absolutely consenting or the bonding will not be approved by Mother Magic._
  * _Bondings are usually private, family-only handfasting rituals, and later within the day or the next day, a reception would be held for others to congratulate the family._



**Chapter 5: Except from** **_"Wizarding House Modern Traditions," by Vindictus Viridian_ **

  * _There is such a thing as Lord/Lady rings, Heir Rings, Consort Lord/Lady Rings, and Familial rings. The properties of each ring vary depending on the family of said ring’s choices, wealth, and overall knowledge. Most wealthy houses’ rings work as portkeys to the properties of the House said ring is from, as well as to the Ministry. Some wealthy families even put protection spells on the rings to help the wearer._
  * _Though all of these rings are also infused with magic that doesn’t allow people who are not the owner to wear the rings._
  * _The Lord/Lady rings for the Lord or Lady of the Family, the Heir/Heiress ring for the Heir/Heiress of the family, Consort rings for the wife or husband of the Lord/Lady of the family, and finally, Familial rings, for those born a part of the family through blood, that are not the Lady/Lord, or the Heir/Heiress. These rings are worn by all purebloods to show what families, and houses they may come from._



Completed, she had finally finished that review. The review had been quite boring but she knew how important it was for her to have this knowledge that so many did not seek on their own volition.

Rising her head from the book she saw the council begin to enter the Realm Halls. 

"It's time to change the future I suppose."


	3. Chapter 3

**Realm Halls**

"Mistress! You've finished your review at the perfect time," shouted a fairly excited Hendrix. Supposedly it was to be his second time being outside of the higher realms. The first adventure downwards onto Earth when he had gifted the three brothers their gifts have been seven hundred years previously. 

Victoria scrutinized Hendrix's appearance. Hendrix was in his usual human form of a young man with medium-length black hair that was slightly curled, with bright black eyes. Though instead of his usual dark forest green robes with golden details he wore the official MACUSA, otherwise known as The Magical Congress of the United States of America midnight blue Auror robes. The official robes even had a small bronze name tag stating, " _Hendrix Athanasios._ " The being had no tact casually naming himself the equivalent of, "Hendrix the Immortal."

"I see our young child has finished her studies and as such, it is now time to proceed," decreed Hekate in an authoritative voice. Hekate and the rest of the council seemed to also be in their routine human forms and apparel.

"Now remember Hendrix and Victoria the plan of what is to transpire," reminded a drained-looking Idan. With how both Saxon and Eris were sharing smirks and mischievous giggles they must have caused some trouble in another nameless realm that Idan's control over time had to account for.

I had memorized the plan vividly, the plan was one of the initial matters we had planned out once, the basic aspects of my studies were understood. 

The plan, or as Vivian liked to call after one of her escapades to Earth, "Magical Mission Impossible," was fairly simple. The time that I and Hendrix would be entering was August 1st, 1943. The reason for this date was that it would be the day after my body in that time would be 16, and both Lady and Lord Peverell would have passed from an attack by Grindlewald's acolytes. Their passing was something I could not meddle in as their death belonged to the eternal balance between life and death.

Firstly I would be de-aged and become my original self. Then I and Hendrix would be transported to the MACUSA headquarters, Woolworth Building in New York. There first Hendrix would pose as a MACUSA Auror, and file out my files personally so things do not spread to lurking listeners. Then he would escort me to the American main branch of Gringotts in the city. After arriving at the American branch of Gringotts in New York, there I would take an Inheritance test as mentioned in _Adalbert Higgs'_ book _"The Sacred 50."_

Moira had cryptically stated that I was sure to find family upon our arrival which confused me endlessly for days initially but knew that Moira would tell her nothing and just tell her to go with the flow of fate. Vivian, Moira, and Hekate had supposedly all come together to give her a middle name that would somewhat hint at her future. Everyone besides her knew the name and she was told that she would find out upon her inheritance test later on. Saxon and Eris had both taken it with glee, teasing her about it for several weeks.

"Let us first restore Victoria to her original self and age. Let us the council and Victoria begin to converge into the Realm Halls' ritual room," pronounced Vivian already walking towards the room in her usual bubbly demeanor.

"Of course Vivian," I said cheerfully as I followed along with her and the council. 

Victoria entered and took her place in the center of the runic circle. Hekate came into the room alongside Moira and Vivian, Hekate standing at the top front of the runic circle, Moira and Vivian at her sides around the group. Idan entered next and took his place next to Moira, around the ring. Succeedingly, Hendrix came into the room and took his place next to Vivian, around the circle. Lastly, Saxon and Eris entered. Saxon stood next to Idan before Eris stood next to Hendrix, therefore completing the circle.

I am unsure of how long the ritual was, sometimes it felt like it had been hours while, at other times, it seemed as if only a couple of seconds had passed yet. Most likely, Idan's use of time manipulation at play confused my ability to discern how long the ritual was but once finished, I could immediately feel the change that had occurred.

Standing upon swaying legs I faced a mirror that Hendrix had conjured in front of me. Previously I had appeared and been James and Lily Potter's daughter. Before she was a tiny unruly girl, standing only five feet two inches, with wild black hair cut short that barely brushed my chest and dark green eyes that were covered by gigantic round glasses. I remained in my flowing silk white gown trimmed today by a light grey thread. Her reflection now showed long cascading blonde locks, and she appeared to be taller perhaps five feet six or seven inches. While still with a slim figure her chest had filled out more than previously where malnutrition had stunted any growth that would have occurred. Though her eyes were what held all of her awe, previously the dark green eyes that seemed perpetually gloomy were now glittering in the light they were lovely.

"Now we move to the next point of the plan, Hendrix please join, your Mistress in the center of the circle," prompted a yawning Idan. I assume he will take another yearly vacation before resuming his duties with how big of a situation Saxon and Eris must have caused for him to be so exhausted. 

Hendrix joined alongside me in the center of the rune ring, the council adjusting their placements on the outer edge accordingly. As magic began to swirl once more and envelop us I heard the belated goodbyes the councils had said in regards to us.

~~~

**The Magical Congress of the United States of America Headquarters, New York City, Woolworth Building, August 1st, 1943**

Falling abruptly into the alleyway to the side of the Woolworth building Victoria groaned loudly, before being helped up by Hendrix. Dusting herself off she began to speak, "Where do we go from here? Please tell me their entrance is more comfortable than that godforsaken phone booth I used in my fifth year."

"Do not fret Mistress, it is a simple revolving door," Hendrix replied guiding me towards what I assume the entrance. We entered and Hendrix began guiding us to Auror offices.

"Well aren't you a little young to be a wicked little witch," said an Auror whistling and smirking as other Aurors nearby laughed at his annoying joke. His bronze name tag stated that he was, " _Derwent Thomas_ ," a gross name to go with the repugnant nature of the man. I sneered as Hendrix and I walked by.

"Auror Thomas, you are mistaken I simply am escorting Heiress Peverell as we finish recording the attack that occurred yesterday on Lord and Lady Peverell, that you were not informed of as your rank was lower than allowed for the case disclosure." retaliated an annoyed Hendrix. 

Looking back from where Hendrix and I stood Auror Thomas and the lackeys he had near him seemed to sit up straighter and looked quite shocked. They were so easy to read that I truly worry for the MACUSA's Auror Corps they must employ better-skilled Aurors. 

Hearing my status as an heiress must have been what jogged the idiotic Auror to speak once more. "I-I apologize to Heiress Peverell, I did not mean any disrespect," he spoke with a shaky voice.

"It is fine, Auror Thomas," I replied sweetly inwardly sneering at the look of relief that crossed his face before I continued in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You don't know any better I, suppose your Head of the Department, will help teach you better once they are informed of your quite humiliating blunder." Then I watched in pure delight as his face fell and he looked quite desperate and pitiful. 

Before he could do anything else to further anger me, Hendrix muffled a soft chuckle before leading me to the office of the great Auror " _Hendrix Athanasios._ " 

"Mistress, please seat yourself, this should be done in a bit before we pop right over to Gringotts," Hendrix answered the question I was about to ask.

The file was filled in minutes with Hendrix using some of his magic to just falsify what was necessary. I was quite bored after having sent off a short letter about that annoying Auror to the head of the department and seemed to think about endless things before I realized something rather belatedly.

"Hendrix, can you and the rest of the council read my mind?" I questioned fiddling with the wand Hekate had offered to me during my studies in the Realm Halls. The wand itself was made of Cypress wood, with a Phoenix core, it was ten and a half inches long, and it had a black carved handle as well.

"Oh yes dear, I thought you had realized earlier when Eris had referenced it once when teaching you one of his elaborate mischief lessons as he so accurately dubbed them," replied Hendrix in a slightly snarky voice. He sounded awfully like the known dungeon bat, Snape right there. If they could read my mind though could others?

"No my dear Mistress, as I have gifted you some of my powers one of them being strong mental barriers that no being should be able to penetrate the obvious exceptions being the council." Hendrix aptly responded. 

"That's good to know, oh are you done now?" I asked as Hendrix began to send the file away and sit up from his seat. I began to sit up from my seat putting my wand away as well.

"Yes little Mistress, we can head to Gringotts momentarily to see what surprises Moira has fated for you."

Taking the offered hand he presented I held on as we walk through the fireplace to floo to the main American branch of Gringotts. 

~~~

**American Main Branch of Gringotts, New York City, August 1st, 1943**

After having walked through I began to look around this branch. It was similar to the English branch as she remembered, around them the golden pillars, high ceilings, marble floors, and eccentric chandeliers.

We walked alongside each other down to the head teller and as we walked it seemed that each goblin looked at us in some form of trepidation. Looking over at Hendrix I wished to ask but feared someone would hear such delicate matters.

_"Mistress seems to forget from her lessons that goblin magic is different and they can discern different auras easier than other magical races," answered Hendrix through some sort of mental link._

_"We can communicate mentally?" I questioned quite surprised and awed at the benefits this would provide._

_"Of course, Mistress what better would you expect from me," a very peacock-like or proud-sounding death responded._

_"Yes, yes good job Hendrix," I responded to his antics watching him preen at my words._

Now remembering my lessons on goblins it would be best to treat them with respect and use goblin customs for the best treatment.

"Greetings, Master Goblin Urlor. May your vaults overflow and your enemies cower at your feet." Victoria greeted the goblin teller with the standard address.

"Greetings to you as well young witch. May your gold flow like a river and your enemies flee before you. What may I do for you today?"

"Master Goblin Urlor, I have come to take an inheritance test, my escort Auror Hendrix Athanasios accompanying me."

"I see, it will cost you 10 galleons. If you are unable to pay I will leave it to your imagination what will happen." The goblin replied grinning toothly showing sharp fangs. 

I nodded my head and reached into a pouch that Moira had handed me filled with that amount saying I would need them, handing the payment over.

"It will be my pleasure to assist you, let us move to a private room for the test to occur." The goblin Urlor, seemed disappointed in me having been able to pay. He seemed like he wanted to watch someone go through whatever punishment the goblins had for such an offense.

Hendrix and I passed by the main hall deeper into the bank and entered a private room. We were both shown our seats and sat down as Urlor brought in a large silver bowl and a crystal dagger.

Urlor placed both on the table before me before speaking, "Prick your finger, and produce seven drops of blood into the bowl to conduct the test."

I slowly nodded and began to proceed. I lifted the crystal dagger examining it for a mere moment before holding my hand above the bowl and pricking my finger waiting as the seven crimson drops fell before wandlessly healing the cut and cleaning the blade, and placing it down.

Instanelously a scroll of parchment tied with a red bow lied atop the bowl and I reached forward to grasp it.

~~~

**_Inheritance Test Results of Heiress Peverell, Victoria Azalea Peverell_ **

**_Birthdate & Current Age_ **

_ July 31st, 1927, 16 years old _

**_Parents_ **

_Father:_

_Alexander Charis Peverell (Status: Deceased)_

_Mother:_

_Elizabeth Lynn Peverell nee Malfoy (Status: Deceased)_

**_Paternal Relatives_ **

_Louis Ellis Peverell - Grandfather (Status: Deceased)_

_Catherine Adele Peverell nee Lancaster -_ _Grandmother (Status: Deceased)_

_Hardwin William Potter - First cousin removed (Status: Alive)_

_Olivia Primrose Potter nee Wilikins - First cousin removed via Marriage (Status: Alive)_

_Charlus Edward Potter - Second Cousins (Status: Alive)_

_Fleamont Henry Potter - Second Cousins (Status: Alive)_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle - Third Cousins (Status: Alive)_

**_Maternal Relatives_ **

_Armand Mathais Malfoy - Grandfather (Status: Deceased)_

_Indira May Malfoy nee Orpington - Grandmother (Status: Deceased)_

_Nicholas Leopold Malfoy - Uncle (Status: Alive)_

_Isabella Madeline Malfoy nee Rosier - Aunt via Marriage (Status: Alive)_

_Abraxas Rosier Malfoy - First Cousin (Status: Alive)_

**_Titles_ **

_Heiress of The Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Peverell _

_*Ladyship of The Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Peverell will become available at the age of 17.* _

_Scion of The Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Malfoy _

_Scion of_ _The Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Slytherin_

**_Magical Guardian/Regent of House_ **

_Undecided_

**_Vaults, Investments, Properties, Vassal Bonds, and other detailed accounts of The Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Peverell are disclosed, within the Peverell files which are held by the English Goblin Account Manager Ugrak. _ **

~~~

I stared again at the paper. I truly had family, even when Moira, Lady Fate herself had told me I would find a family I had doubted her. Now here I was with more relatives than I could count on one hand when I had been an orphan with no one previously. I shook my head slightly it was not time to reminisce of a life I will never live again.

Though I am surprised knowing I'm partially a Malfoy in this life. That was shocking, and my middle name. Azalea, a beautiful flower that means family and abundance, usually an abundance of power and beauty. If that was to hint at my future it seemed my life would be lovely.

Then came up the point that I had no Regent of House or Magical Guardian which I would need as I am still 16. Usually, it automatically went to the closest relative but it seemed not to have I wonder what that means.

I handed over my inheritance test to Urlor in front of me so it could be recorded and began to speak, "Master Goblin Urlor as I currently have no Regent of House am I allowed to choose one?"

Urlor looked over the document in front of him before replying, "Yes you will be able to do so Heiress Peverell. As your closest relative is on your maternal side while your House is on your paternal side you will have to choose between Lord Malfoy, Nicholas Leopold Malfoy, and Lord Potter, Hardwin William Potter."

Thinking of what I had learned at this time was the fact that the Malfoy's were very family orientated and held traditional values that I appreciated. They were also closer in blood, and of higher rank so being under their protection would be for the best. Nodding at Hendrix who I assumed already knew of the situation I had made my decision.

"I see. I choose Lord Malfoy, Nicholas Leopold Malfoy to be my Regent of House and Magical Guardian, may Gringotts inform him and summon him here, for a fee of course, as soon as possible would be for the best. I will owl my current address at a later time." I stated, beginning to stand up.

"Understood, Heiress Peverell, we will do so and charge from the Peverell heir vault, may your blade be ever sharp and your vaults filled with gold."

I nodded tiredly holding the guiding arm of Hendrix saying the customary goodbye. "May your enemies bleed and your gold multiply."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ensley Hotel, New York City, August 1st, 1943**

Supported by her companion, Victoria was led towards the floo before being sent through to a newly opened wizarding hotel named " _The Ensley Hotel_." Hendrix quite aptly booked a room for his Mistress and carried her up as she promptly crashed upon the elegant bed from the most eventful day she had in a great deal of time. 

While his Mistress slept, Hendrix sat and began musing over how much more captivating humans were up close instead of how they seemed when he watched from above in the Realm Halls. The being longed to capture one to fully figure out what Vivian, Moira, and Hekate had created that he and the others couldn't figure out. He wished to enter one's minds and understand what made humans so reluctant to greet him, dissect them, and dispose of them once done. Hendrix nevertheless knew he was not allowed to disrupt the balance unlike how his Mistress and those she would interact with were allowed to.

Reluctant to leave his thoughts, Hendrix acknowledged he would have to help his Mistress begin some of her work as the alteration of her being, returning to a different time, and being around so much magic was making her transition quite tiring on her core. 

The dark-haired entity hummed softly as he began to stand up from his seat, snapping his hands as his attire changed into his beloved dark forest green robes with golden details. The eternal being strode over to a desk in the far right of the room to begin. He summoned his Mistress' rings, and a pouch linked to her vault from Gringotts, through the connection of magic they shared, that they had forgotten to acquire, and conjured a letter stating that his Mistress had summoned them herself, and where she was staying. Before sending it off Hendrix, thought to add a note for Gringotts to in addition to the notice towards Lord Malfoy, send notices to all paternal living relatives of his Mistress, about her status and invite them to meet her through the wizarding bank if they wished to.

Hendrix was aware of his Mistress' feelings towards family as a general topic and hoped that those related to her would be accepting. Having completed his small task, Hendrix summoned a raven to deliver the message and began to make a list of what his Mistress' should or would want to do next.

The dark-haired man was sure the next steps were to enroll in Hogwarts and get his Mistress settled. The being sighed before conjuring another written letter addressed to Headmaster Armando Dippet. Hendrix made sure to explain why his Mistress was applying late, playing on the sympathies of the elderly professor, and explaining who his Mistress was and who her next guardians would be. Leaving the letter by the window so the raven he summoned before collect and deliver it Hendrix summoned his paperwork and decided to begin his own work.

~~~

**Malfoy Manor, England, August 2nd, 1943**

As the day began, the Malfoy family within their manor began to awake and gathered into the familial dining room. Lady Malfoy, Isabella Malfoy nee Rosier looked as poised, as usual, her long straight brown hair pulled back into an elegant chignon updo. While her light blue brown eyes looked fond and many thought they showed her kind nature, they hid the calculating looks she cast over all those around her. Across from her on the left side of the head seat, sat her son Abraxas Malfoy. Abraxas still sleepy and yawning as his mother fawned over him shook his head as his platinum blonde hair covered his face. Abraxas' father, Lord Malfoy, known as Nicholas Malfoy who admonished him with the pale blue eyes they both shared full of mirth. The domestic scene of the small family of three was broken by a grey owl swooping down into the dining room dropping a Gringotts notice and flying away.

"Dear, you seem to have a letter from Gringotts. Is it about one of the investments you made last week?" questioned the lady of the manor as she picked up the letter and passed it to her husband. 

"I believed Father had already gotten the confirmation of those investments earlier this week," responded a confused yet curious Abraxas. It was unusual for goblins to send notices of any kind on their side initially they rarely reached out for any reason, so this letter had to have been important of some kind.

The usual known to be stoic Lord Malfoy abruptly began shaking and tearing up at the contents of the letter. As quickly as finishing the notice the blond-haired lord ran out of the room, breakfast forgotten.

Abraxas now extremely worried about what news from Gringotts could make his father so worried stood next to his mother as she picked up the notice to read its information. 

~~~

_To Lord Malfoy,_

_May your gold flow like a river and your enemies flee before you, Gringotts greets you, Lord of The Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Malfoy. We inform you as well as, give our condolences on the death of Lady Elizabeth Lynn Peverell nee Malfoy, a scion of your house, and her husband Lord Alexander Charis Peverell. The couple was murdered in a fire started by Grindlewald's acolytes at Peverell Townhouse, in New York City, America on July 31st, 1943. Fortunately, your niece the daughter of the couple, Heiress Victoria Azalea Peverell who is also a scion of The Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Malfoy, survived the attack. _

_Heiress Peverell has requested for you Lord Malfoy, to take guardianship of her until her coming of age in the next year, as well as become regent of her house, The Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Peverell. Heiress Peverell will be arriving in England on August 3rd, for a meeting at the main branch of England's Gringotts. _

_If, you are to deny or accept please, owl to inform Gringotts as soon as possible. If, you are to deny, be assured that young Heiress will be placed with relatives on her paternal side, or perhaps become a ward of the ministry instead. If you are to accept, you may meet her at noon, August 3rd at Gringotts._

_May your blade be ever sharp and your vaults filled with gold,_

**_Ugrak_ **

**_Account Manager of The Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Peverell. _ **

~~~

After examining the letter Isabella understood the reaction that her husband had upon reading it. Isabella's husband Nicholas had a younger sister named Elizabeth whom, she had met multiple times throughout Hogwarts and when they were, courting. Nicholas was extremely protective of his sister, as his mother had died when they were very young. 

Elizabeth had left for America a little less than a year after she finished Hogwarts to apprentice underneath an Ancient Runes Master. At first, she would send letters and floo calls almost daily if, not several times a week. Then one week after their wedding in 1925, which Elizabeth missed everything, sharply halted. For years Nicholas as, Lord Malfoy searched for her, no one knew of anything though, it was as if everyone she met in the Americas had been obliviated.

By 1930 when Abraxas was only three years old, they assumed Elizabeth had died and been buried somewhere in an unmarked grave. Nicholas convinced by others telling him to let it rest decided to finally give up and bury an empty coffin at the Malfoy family graveyard. To believe the little Elizabeth she remembered from almost two decades previous had been alive was an earth-shattering discovery. Isabella silently shook her head and went off in search of her husband to see what she could do to help him.

~~~

Abraxas on the other hand stood frozen with the letter in his grasp as his mother walked away. The blond-haired heir's mind thinking this a cruel and absurd prank. He had been told his aunt had died before he had even been born, they had buried an empty casket for her when he was three. Of course, Abraxas only remembered glimpses of the funeral but he remembered just slightly how heartbroken his father had looked then.

He had an Aunt, Uncle, and even a younger cousin all alive, up until a few days ago. Now all that was left of them was Abraxas' younger cousin, he had once thought besides the family he as a Lord, would go onto have that there would never be any other Malfoys.

Re-reading and scrutinizing the letter the heir discerned the best way to go about this. Abraxas understood if they used this information their status could only increase, his father had to accept the regent position. The Malfoy family was already apart of The Most Ancient & Most Noble Houses, within the Sacred 50. Abraxas as the Malfoy heir had already befriended the other two known heirs of the Most Ancient & Most Noble Houses, having allied himself with Heir Black, Orion Black, and the current assumed Heir Slytherin, Tom Riddle. If Abraxas' father was regent of the final Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Peverell, he would finally be able to ally himself with the now known Heiress Peverell. 

From his lessons, Abraxas knew the House of Peverell to have been neutral for centuries, but with a bit of persuasion, he was sure he could persuade his cousin to the dark sector of Wizengamot. If the House of Peverell became a part of the dark sector, the Noble House of Potters who while as light as one could be were known as a vassal of the Peverell's. The influence of the Peverell name which hadn't been uttered in England for over a hundred years would bring numerous purebloods looking to seek favor. Abraxas had concluded he had to convince his father to become Regent, even if he assumed his father already would. The platinum-haired boy did not wish to envision what could happen if the Potters or the Ministry became Regent, therefore, taking so much influence for themselves.

While perhaps, Abraxas knew he shouldn't use his familial ties as chess pieces he would use his cunning as it benefited him. He assumed if the young Heiress had not gone to Hogwarts or even been in England, she would have simple social skills, which would make it simple to influence her as necessary.

And off went the wizard in search for his parents, they had less than a day to owl their response and get ready.

~~~

**The Ensley Hotel, New York City, August 2nd, 1943**

The scratching of a quill on parchment, and the grumblings of an annoyed Death, are what Victoria was woken up to. Languidly moving her hands to rub her face Victoria shifted to sitting up upon her hotel bed.

"What has occurred that you are so grumpy so early in the morning, Hendrix?" A sluggish Victoria questioned covering her mouth to suppress a small yawn. 

Hendrix turned from where he was floating in the air, the parchments that were swirling around him matched with quills writing on them all stilled. 

"Alas, my Mistress is bullying me as I do paperwork, you have spent too much time with those twin twats." Hendrix responded putting a hand up to his forehead tilting back as if he were to faint like an aristocratic lady. 

"If you must know while you slept, peacefully I finished some bits and ends for you, my dear Master. Then I began to work on the paperwork that Idan has me filling out about that realm Saxon and Eris trashed the other day." Finished Hendrix without his dramatic gestures this time, floating several boxes, a burgundy pouch, towards Victoria which she could only assume, were the rings, and vault pouch she had forgotten the previous day, and some letters from Gringotts.

"Thank you for retrieving them for me, Hendrix. Now, what is the time currently?"

Hendrix's reply was to begin his work once more before he swished a hand for a glowing display of time appeared next to Victoria's face. Victoria glanced towards it after slightly rolling her eyes at the lack of verbal response to see it nine o'clock in the morning.

Sighing, Victoria began to stand up only to grimace as her bones began to crack making audible noises. Standing she made her way to a sofa on the other side of the room to begin her small amount of work.

Unlike others who preferred to wear all of their scion and their rings separately, Victoria preferred for all of them to merge, only displaying all of the houses she belonged to when she willed the ring to do so. So Victoria began by taking out both the scion rings to the Houses of Malfoy & Slytherin and put both on her right hand's middle finger. They both flashed before merging into one and re-sizing onto her finger. Then she took out her Heiress Peverell ring and slipped it over the merged scions' ring. Again the two rings flashed and merged. 

Eventually, Victoria was left with a ring that had an intricately carved light gold band. Set onto the band were two white diamonds that surrounded a glowing ruby that had the Peverell coat of arms branded atop. 

Finished with her meager task, Victoria opened the mail that Gringotts had sent. Within the letter, they informed her when her meeting in England with the assumed next regent of her house was, and a provided portkey to England was included. It seemed the goblins worked extremely fast as the noon meeting in England meant she would need to leave at seven o'clock in the morning tomorrow, to account for the time difference.

"Hendrix, it seems we will need to speed up the part of settling myself. We will be leaving at seven tomorrow, so let us honor those in Lexington's Alley with our presence, and get what I need."

"I don't think we can do that little Mistress, we can just owl order and explore whenever we return in the future, I have too much paperwork today," Hendrix replied not even turning around, still furiously scribbling away at his multiple parchments.

"Are you sure, Hendrix? Who knows when we'll be back in the Americas if even near famous Lexington Alley, the largest American Wizarding Alley here. Imagine all of the fascinating sights there are to see. Come on can we please go today?" Victoria replied knowing the best method to get her way was just to convince Hendrix of all the interesting stuff he would miss out on seeing, as well as just asking as Hendrix was usually more than happy to indulge her antics usually.

Hendrix who was growing more interested by the moment and quite weak to his Mistress' whims as she rarely asked caved and accompanied her to Lexington Alley.

They returned to the Hotel hours almost twelve hours later as Victoria entered almost every single shop she saw insight. Hendrix quickly regretted his decision in the first hour as he became her designated carrier of objects. He had to charm his robe pockets that were there, for style into functional endless pockets that carried all of his Mistress' purchases.

As Victoria began packing away her belongings, Hendrix returned to the Realm Halls, to visit the Time Warp room and finish his work faster. Victoria was considerably excited and gleeful as she packed everything away. Today she had so much more than she ever imagined. The witch had splurged a lot upon everything only getting the best of everything, even frivolous items she never had, like a jeweled telescope or crystal vials for potions, as from her past life she rarely had things she could call her own.

Done with her packing her new monogrammed trunk, Victoria plopped onto her bed knowing she would need to sleep earlier to be able to get ready and leave in time the next day. 

~~~

**The Ensley Hotel, New York City, August 3rd, 1943**

A magical alarm ringing that it was high time for her to wake up, Victoria opened her eyes only to curse at the light shining right into her eyes, through curtains she had forgotten to close the previous night. Somewhat content with the amount of sleep she got after staying up and worrying, Victoria rolled out of her bed and began to walk before she tripped, and subsequently fell.

"Bloody Hell!" swore Victoria as she stood up holding her foot and continuing to curse like a sailor.

"That doesn't sound very ladylike now does it, Mistress," says a highly amused Hendrix appearing out of nowhere.

"I will find a way to strangle you if you don't shut your arsehole up!" exclaimed an extremely frustrated and grumpy Victoria as she walked to the bathroom.

"And they say I, Death the almighty being, am scary to meet."

"I can still hear you, bastard," responded Victoria as she began to start her business in the bathroom.

"I should have listened to Moira and stayed in the Realm Halls, a little longer," whispered a very put-out Hendrix as he crossed his arms sitting on the sofa behind him. Hendrix summoned some more paperwork so he'd have something to do in the meantime even though he finished all of the urgent affairs earlier.

Forty minutes later Victoria, exited the bathroom showered, and dressed in her outfit for the day, it had to be fashionable and show her wealth so she wouldn't be undermined but soft to help with the persona she would act like. While the Malfoy's were her family she knew better than to be too open and instead be cautious and discern the inner-workings of the family before letting herself relax.

Victoria had put her lengthy blond hair into an intricate braided bun with some white jasmine flowers at the base of her neck, as etiquette stated that only family and the person you are to marry was to see your hair free. She wore an a-line black dress underneath a set of organza golden-beige robes. The robes fitted nicely over the dress, with a wide collar, billowing sleeves that had hand-painted white flowers, and a small silk organza piece of fabric made into a belt to cinch the robe in slightly at Victoria's midsection, creating a waistband of sorts. The blonde-haired girl completed the outfit with white wedge heels that were decorated with pearls.

"You are finally finished! Let us go now Mistress," stated Hendrix, who snapped his fingers into his official MACUSA, midnight blue Auror robes so he could continue to escort Victoria without being suspicious.

"Yes, let us begin," the witch replied fixing her robes once more before shrinking her trunk into the pocket of her robes and grabbing onto the portkey in Hendrix's hands.

"Ire," they both spoke activating the portkey and teleporting them to the front of the Leakey Cauldron.

Zipping past the patrons that were there at eleven fifty in the morning on a Tuesday, the witch and eternal being entered Diagon Alley and began to make their way to Gringotts Wizarding Bank.


	5. Chapter 5

**English Main Branch of Gringotts, Diagon Alley, England, August 3rd, 1943**

Upon facing the entrance of the English Gringotts, Victoria's steps faltered slightly. The witch began to fiddle with her sleeves slightly, checking over herself once more. The elaborateness of everything that would occur in the bank before her would scare many but Victoria knew she would handle it with as much grace and poise she could muster. 

Only five minutes to noon, Heiress Victoria Azalea Peverell and her escort American Auror Hendrix Athanasios entered Gringotts. Similar to the previous meeting that both Victoria and Hendrix had, goblins throughout the main hall stiffened and stared, in varying levels of alarm. With her held head up high, her posture straight, Victoria walked to the end of the hall before speaking.

"Greetings, Master Goblin Raglan. May your vaults overflow and your enemies cower at your feet. I, Heiress Peverell, am here to meet with my account manager Ugrak and the proposed new Regent of my house." Victoria stated formally and curt, knowing time is money to goblins.

"I see. May your gold flow like a river and your enemies flee before you, Heiress Peverell. I will personally guide you to Ugrak's office." Responded the elder goblin, adjusting the glasses he wore.

"I thank you. My escort Hendrix will be accompanying me." The blonde-haired witch smiled nodding, her head towards Hendrix. Raglan showed no reaction and began leading the both of them deeper into the bank and finally to Ugrak's office.

Raglan knocked upon the door, bared his teeth in what could only be assumed, as some form of a goblin smile, and walked away. The door was opened promptly and Victoria and Hendrix stepped through seeing, a gigantic black cherry wood desk and several golden plush chairs in front of said desk. The office itself had high ceilings and a gigantic crystal light fixture which easily brightened the room with a lack of windows. 

"Greetings Heiress Peverell, May your gold flow like a river, and your enemies flee before you. I am the account manager for The Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Peverell, Ugrak. You are on time, Lord Malfoy and his family will be arriving shortly, from there we will begin." Welcomed the proud goblin gesturing for them to sit, his eyes gleaming.

"Hello, Account Manager Ugrak. May your vaults overflow and your enemies cower at your feet. I thank you for your time." Victoria graciously responded taking, the offered seat as Hendrix decided to stand behind her seat instead of taking his own. 

Several minutes passed, as the three occupants discussed some finalizations of Victoria's choice on regent, as well as meetings with family members that had mailed Gringotts back. Hendrix suggested that Victoria meet them in the coming week with the Malfoy's if the meeting went well. Victoria agreed and began to slowly become annoyed, if the Malfoy family decided to display behavior as if she wasn't worth their time she would much rather have the Potter family take her in.

Fifteen minutes after, noon is when a knock sounded at the door before it abruptly opened showcasing, three individuals. The three unpunctual Malfoy family members entered quickly. The small family made quite the striking picture as they all wore similar outfits. Nicholas Malfoy and Abraxas Malfoy both seemed dashing with their platinum hair tied back, wearing black and grey light summer robes, over black silk shirts. The only noticeable difference between the father and son duo was that while Nicholas' hair fell far down his back, Abraxas' hair barely grazed his shoulders. Isabella Malfoy was dripping in jewels and an aura of elegance, her hair once again in a neat chignon, wearing an elegant light blue dress, visible underneath the black and silver robe she wore.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord and Lady Malfoy," Victoria stood and addressed them half bowing as wizards did to those of a higher station, instead of the typical curtsy that witches tended to do to those of a higher station. Victoria was still slightly annoyed at their behavior of being late, she sincerely hoped all witches and wizards think it okay to be late. The action caused Lord Malfoy to pause for a moment and Lady Malfoy seemed slightly ruffled though after a moment the amusement in her eyes could be seen by any outsider. "Furthermore Heir Malfoy, it is also delightful to meet you," Victoria continued grasping her hands in front of her and tilting her head slightly in his direction, like those of the same station traditionally did.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you, Heiress Peverell if you are amicable please let us use our first names. You may call me Nicholas, or Uncle if you would prefer," almost diplomatically responded the slightly smiling Lord.

"Of course it is acceptable, Uncle," Victoria quietly allowed while separating each subtle action, and examining them extensively attempting to learn more about the three seated before her.

"It is nice to meet you, Victoria you must of course call me Isabella, or even Aunt in the future if you prefer," vocalized Lady Malfoy quite suddenly. Lady Malfoy was known to be one of the most sophisticated women in England. Kind to most, yet utterly ruthless towards those that opposed her and her family's goals. Isabella sat facing the young witch, while the elder witch and slowly could only see herself becoming more fond of by the minute. It was not quite well known the fact that Isabella had always wished for a daughter of her own or even a niece to coach.

"Hello, it is an honor to make your acquaintance, Victoria, please call me cousin or rather simply Abraxas," tilting his head Abraxas Malfoy, stated towards Victoria. The tone he set when he spoke was quite unnerving, as if he doubted Victoria, inspecting her as he began to seat himself.

As they all began to sit down, Hendrix drew out Victoria's seat and helped her settle herself.

_"I find it quite ironic how these humans pride themselves on their skills as blessed magicals yet, they had not noticed me until I moved to help you, Mistress," mentally Hendrix spoke to Victoria._

_"It is somewhat a shame, I suppose."_

_"The only shameful point in this room is the look the younger blonde is shooting my way. He looks like an overgrown poodle whose pristine fur was ruffled," snarked an annoyed Hendrix._

Victoria simply nodded and did her best to keep her face impassive no matter how much she wished to begin howling with laughter. Victoria turned back to them and it seems that as Hendrix said he was finally belatedly noticed by the Malfoys.

"Who is this man that guards you cousin?" bluntly interjected and questioned Abraxas, turning in the goblin-made seat.

"Oh, yes, of course, I seem to have forgotten to introduce my escort, Auror Athanasios," Victoria explained as Hendrix simply nodded once in acknowledgment of being addressed.

"Why would you need an escort? Especially an American Auror," questioned Abraxas once more, slowly dragging out the word American and twisting his face as if the term had left a bad taste upon his refined palate.

"The American Magical Congress had Auror Athanasios escort me here to England as for extra protection after the attack on my parents occurred so recently." The green-eyed heiress revealed trying her best to seem downtrodden about the mention of the attack, while Victoria knew very little of the attack or her parents even while she had supposedly "lived," with them from her birth. It would be in her best interest to use sympathy to avoid the topic. 

After the introduction of everyone, the meeting proceeded promptly. Lord Malfoy was given the title of, "Regent of The Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Peverell," assuming Victoria did not choose another regent, up until July 31st, 1944 where it would then expire as Victoria became Lady Peverell. It was then decided Victoria would be staying at Malfoy Manor in the family wing, and attending Hogwarts for the 6th year in September as Headmaster Dippet had already confirmed her acceptance.

~~~

Lord Malfoy was unsure of what to perceive his niece as. When Nicholas had entered the office at first he had been startled by the young heiress. Nicholas' niece looked incredibly similar to what his late sister Elizabeth had looked like, the younger witch having the same blonde flowing hair that was, more golden rather than platinum, that his sister had. Though his niece seemed to have glowing green eyes that no one in their family line was known for. It seems then the sire of his niece had the green eyes she now bore. 

Nicholas prided himself as one of the most knowledgeable and powerful Lords in Great Britain yet, he could not find any information upon the previous Lord Alexander Peverell. It confused the elder Malfoy endlessly, the reason for finding out more of what happened to his sister is one of the many reasons he attended the meeting. Victoria even had little mannerisms that Elizabeth was known for like, Elizabeth's tendency to bow rather than curtsy. Though when the wizard compared the mother and daughter once more, he saw how much more subdued and dreary the witch in front of him was rather than what he remembered of his sister.

~~~

The new 'family' of four stood and began to exit the office and Gringotts. Isabella having, becoming so taken with Victoria, decided to accompany the other witch wrapping their arms together and walking ahead while Nicholas and Abraxas spoke in hushed tones several steps behind them. 

~~~ 

"Do you truly believe she will be intelligent enough among the elite? She looks as though she is an imbecile, she will bring-".

"Abraxas Rosier Malfoy, you will treat her with respect dignifying your station," the father hissed out cutting off the other as he began berating his son.

"Yes, Father," mumbled a very put-out Abraxas. The young Malfoy heir was quite peeved with the situation but knew better than to question his father. The Hogwarts student, simply could not comprehend what it was that his father, saw in the girl, while he knew she was a British witch by blood he simply saw her as any other idiotic American that did not understand the English Old Ways.

~~~

The four continued on going from shop to shop as Isabella decided it would be best to finish Hogwarts shopping and any other business in the magical shopping alley. Though let us not forget how young Ms. Walker had finally found the scoop that would let her apprenticeship with The Daily Prophet. Ms. Walker decided that the title, "The Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Peverell becoming active in Britain!" would be eye-catching enough. And finally, while they all went on their way Victoria's paternal family consisting of the House of Potter and one Tom Riddle were delivered their letters.


	6. Chapter 6

The group of four returned that night after a remarkably long shopping trip led by Isabella. Though it was late, they all discussed everything regarding Victoria in private. Victoria explained everything as she had been taught by the council, abiding by the background given. The newly minted family was slowly becoming close, even after such a short time. It seemed after discussing everything Victoria had 'been' through the other three seemed more inclined towards her.

Victoria was shown to and given her late mother Elizabeth's room in the family wing. Abraxas had sneered slightly seeing, that Victoria's room was so close to his. Victoria quietly scoffed at her idiotic cousin resisting the urge to strangle the wizard. It would be un-lady-like and likely cause more problems than Victoria would wish to manage.

~~~

**Malfoy Manor, England, August 4th, 1943**

The first light of the day rose yet, Victoria was still awake. She remained in a silk light pink nightgown trimmed with sage lace with a matching coverup that Isabella had bought for her quite embarrassingly. The witch was unable to relax her instincts urging her to stay alert to observe. Victoria had not forgotten the last time she was in Malfoy Manor over fifty years in the future. Shaking her head and sitting up from her place on the golden velvet chaise, Victoria observed the room once more.

The room was as lavish as one would expect, it was all in grey, light blue, white tones with gold accents highlighting fixed points. The walls all painted a soft white color with golden features. There were two doors within the room at the back right side one, leading to a full bathroom, the other a closet Victoria could never see herself filling. The golden chandelier was opulent yet seemed unnecessary with the high french windows the room featured to the left. There were several other ottomans, chaises, and sofas spread throughout the room most gathered around the marble fireplace that was off to the right side of the room. The vanity near the bed was breathtaking, carved beautifully, and lovely looking. The bed itself though was the crowning jewel of the room. It was a four-poster bed with light blue satin curtains with white tassels surrounding the gigantic resting place. The frame itself was painted, golden with jewels embedded within it. Victoria unused, to such luxury from considering her previous life, was shocked and slightly embarrassed.

Victoria belatedly found the tiled floors were frigid to stand on barefoot. feeling faintly lethargic Victoria sat down on the velvet chaise once more and wordlessly summoned the milky white slippers that Lady Life had gifted her.

Though before the slippers could arrive into the witch's outstretched hand the doors of the suite were abruptly knocked open.

A wide-eyed Abraxas stood at the doorway staring just as Victoria's slippers shot into her outstretched hand.

"Y-you," whispered an exceedingly embarrassed and shocked Abraxas. 

"Get out!" Victoria screeched throwing, her slippers at the wizard.

Abraxas scrambled and ran out the slippers hitting him in the back of his head. As the doors slammed close Victoria quickly tightened her cover-up, around her nightgown and shot up, face growing redder by the second. Any restraint Victoria had to cause problems before this moment had disappeared. Grabbing the simplest of clothes and spelling them on Victoria, dashed out of her room to go and maim Abraxas. Running through the family wing and downstairs onto the first floor, Victoria began looking for Abraxas.

"You bloody bastard get out here I'm going to destroy you!" screamed Victoria in the main hall. A loud noise sounded seconds later as armor crashed onto the floor. As in the main hall, there were several sets of battle armor that Malfoy ancestors wore on display. To the right behind one of those sets of armor stood a hiding Abraxas. Victoria having spotted him grinned her teeth flashing, the smile sending a shiver down Abraxas' back as if she had cast a stinging hex. 

Victoria grabbed Abraxas by his platinum blonde hair and began dragging him into the dining room. 

"Hey! My scalp is delicate let go, cousin!" shrieked a terrified Abraxas. Abraxas was less scared of what Victoria would do to him but rather what she might do to his precious hair at that moment.

The witch, quite tired of her cousin's pleas to spare his hair, would have quite some fun humiliating him in front of the whole family.

~~~

"PLEASE!"

"No, stop yelling and begging so loud Abraxas it's unseemly for a Malfoy heir," responded an annoyed Victoria who had begun rubbing her temples.

"Put me down!"

"No, now shut up you, arsehole."

"What do you want?! I'll do anything! Do you want jewels, or dresses, or chocolate? Please, I'll do whatever it takes just, let me down and put my hair back to normal cousin!" cried Abraxas from where he was floating in the air. 

"Chocolate?" drawled Victoria. While she sounded disinterested, she was very excited at the prospect of chocolate. Victoria never really had any chocolate in her past life due to the Dursleys and, no one needed to eat in the Realm Halls.

"Oh yes, chocolate, we all know that England has better chocolates than America," boasted Abraxas from the air. 

"Of course, cousin," groaned Victoria let out a shuddering sigh getting quite tired of his attitude once more.

"Can I be put down and my hair fixed?"

"Will you apologize?" 

"I did nothing wrong!" yelled the floating wizard.

"Did nothing wrong? You came into my room unannounced, didn't even ask if I was decent, like an uncivilized barbarian would, Abraxas! If we were not cousins, that would be scandalous you, dolt."

"What is this with all the screaming and oh what is this sight, children?" asked Isabella as she and Nicholas strolled into the dining room. Isabella erupted in laughter while Nicholas attempted to cough to cover up his own laughter upon seeing the new pink hair that Abraxas had.

"What I believe you mean to ask my dear is what has Abraxas done this time?" interjected Nicholas as they sat down into their seats. Nicholas sat at the head of the table, Isabella to his right, with Victoria next to Isabella.

"Abraxas without asking permission or even knocking, entered my room while I was still in my nightgown. He refuses to see the error of his ways," answered Victoria.

"Did he now? Do you need etiquette classes again dear Braxas?" asked Isabella in a sickly sweet voice and a slightly pinched look.

"Mother you said you'd stop using that name! And Victoria can you please put me down now?" pleaded the pink-haired Malfoy once more. 

"Abraxas you should know better than to do such things. Apologize for your actions immediately," scolded Nicholas from the head of the table.

Abraxas huffed in irritation before speaking, "I sincerely apologize for barging into your room, dear cousin." 

Victoria, quite tired of dealing with the wizard, accepted the unworthy apology. The witch then pointed at the floor beneath him casting a cushioning spell and applied the counterspell to the levitation spell she cast on Abraxas.

Abraxas fell screaming in fear before hitting the cushioned floor. "That was soft. Anyways now my hair," Abraxas ordered as he stood up and began dusting himself off.

"No, I think it looks cute on you Braxy," teased the younger witch.

"Victoria in Merlin's name if you do not change my hair back to normal I will lunge at you," hissed out an infuriated Abraxas. If there was anything that made Abraxas mad it was when others messed with his appearance.

"Auntie, did you hear that? I think Braxy needs those etiquette classes," Victoria spoke smirking as Abraxas seemed to get further furious.

"He might. Imagine what the papers would say if they heard Abraxas threatened to lunge at someone," tutted Isabella shaking her head slightly.

"Speaking of the papers, it seems we all have been featured in The Daily Prophet's newest article of ' **_Most Ancient & Most Noble Heiress returned and spotted!' _ **. It seems I will have to speak with our lawyers this morning as well as quelling the rumors." Nicholas explained passing the paper to Victoria.

"Is there anything I can do to help with the rumors?" questioned Victoria as she began reading the article and examining the photos they included. The young witch huffed in irritation seeing how mediocre the photos of her were, the snapshots taken from so far aware you could barely even tell Victoria was in them.

"Perhaps a few statements in an interview," interjected Isabella suggesting a solution to what could arise. 

''I see." Victoria hummed finishing up her breakfast before continuing. 

"Cousin, will you stop being insufferable and finally change my hair back? I tried every counterspell I know and it didn't work," the Malfoy heir whined reverting all attention onto his current hair dilemma.

"If you can beat me in a small competition on the quidditch pitch then sure I'll fix your hair. Though if you lose you have to keep the pink hair till the end of the summer." Victoria responded heading off to go get her broom, with Abraxas following already claiming how he would win.

~~~

**Potter Manor, Wales, August 4th, 1943**

Lady Potter otherwise known as Olivia Potter nee Wilkins was currently distressed. Olivia for the past week had been attempting to find a vendor that would source her the Egyptian blue water lilies that her future daughter-in-law, Dorea Black had requested for her bonding ceremony that was a week away. Originally the Egyptian blue water lilies hadn't been a worry, but the vendor they scheduled had called several days ago canceling, and Olivia was left scrambling to find an alternate source.

Olivia currently was going through several different letters trying to see if any were relevant to her dilemma when she stumbled upon a letter from Gringotts.

~~~

_Greetings Lord Hardwin Potter,_

_We give our sincerest condolences on the death of your house's liege Lord. Lord Alexander Charis Peverell and Lady Elizabeth Lynn Peverell nee Malfoy were murdered in a fire started by Grindlewald's acolytes at their residence on July 31st, 1943. Gringotts also informs you of some affairs regarding The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell which your house serves as a vassal house. Heiress Victoria Azalea Peverell has appointed Lord Nicholas Leopold Malfoy_ as _Regent of The Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Peverell up until July 31st, 1944 when Heiress would become Lady Peverell. Heiress Peverell has additionally requested for you Lord Potter, to have a meeting with her, stating for Lord Potter to decide on the date. To establish a meeting through Gringotts, owl us with an acceptable date and time. _

**_Ugrak_ **

**_Account Manager of The Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Peverell. _ **

~~~

"Oh dear Morgana I'm already stressed now I have to re-do several seating charts for this," cursed Olivia Potter.

~~~

**Wool's Orphanage, London, England, August 4th, 1943**

Within the orphanage, no one was awake as everyone was within their beds after having been in the basement bunker for an extensive portion of the evening, except one Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle was a name well known throughout Wool's Orphanage. Several years ago it was the name of a boy that was bullied and an outcast. Though now the boy Tom Riddle was known to be feared by all other orphans and workers. The only person who didn't fear Tom Riddle in Wool's Orphanage was the Matron of the said orphanage. Mrs. Cole the Matron who instead detested Tom, believing him to be a demon incarnate.

Tom was still awake as when he had returned to his room it was slightly disarranged. The dreary windows in Tom's room that often let gusts of wind in the winter, were open when they should have been closed shut. On top of a broken wooden drawer that had several scratches was a letter that had not been there when Tom left. Curious yet cautious the wizard extended his hand, wandlessly and wordlessly checking the message for anything unsavory. Deeming it acceptable the boy reached forward and picked it up.

~~~

_To Mr. Riddle,_

_Gringotts wishes to inform you that Heiress Victoria Azalea Peverell of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell has requested to meet you. The Heiress recently took an Inheritance Test to reveal family lines and members and surprisingly found you, Mr. Riddle to be her third cousin. Heiress Peverell has stated August 7th at noon, would be the time of the meeting. To attend use the portkey, with the password of 'foederis' attached to this missive._

**_Ugrak_ **

**_Account Manager of The Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Peverell. _ **

~~~

Tom Riddle's facade for the first time in years was broken from a simple letter. The young wizard was righteously furious at the thought of family. A family that would appear so randomly and no doubt abandon him, the boy thought. Tom Riddle long ago swore to never let his hopes get up at the prospect of family. Though even the dark-haired wizard couldn't escape the slight flicker of want and desire he felt re-reading the letter.


	7. Chapter 7

** Gringotts, Diagon Alley, England, August 7th, 1943 **

Tiredly rubbing her eyes as she entered Ugrak's office, Victoria promptly crashed into the nearest seat. It was currently ten minutes before noon, and Victoria was as anxious as she was sleep-deprived. The previous night the witch stayed awake until dawn just; like the first night, Victoria arrived at Malfoy manor. She had entered the dining room that morning and as, usual, was assaulted by Abraxas' whining about pink hair just as she had for several previous mornings. Victoria was early for her appointment with Tom to prepare for her plan to help the wizard. Victoria knew he would be opposed to being given help so simply. So the witch had to be careful with her words and mannerisms to avoid the risk of souring any chance of a tentative relationship. Victoria knew that Tom had already begun his path to madness as he did in the first life but she could help correct it, especially without Chaos and Mischief meddling.

Victoria crossed her legs and sat up straighter, robes flaring out as she did so. The witch wore a white lace top and velvet dark blue skirt, a simple black summer robe layered on top. Her blonde hair braided back and devoid of any jewelry besides her family rings. The outfit was tasteful yet not lavish to not give an improper first impression.

"Greetings Heiress, Peverell, May your gold flow like a river, and your enemies flee before you. What is it that you wished to request in advance for the meeting?" The goblin manager greeted being direct. It was one of the things that Victoria appreciated about goblins they; never wasted time.

"May your vaults overflow and your enemies cower at your feet. I thank you for your time, Ugrak. As for what I need, prepare an inheritance test for the wizard that will be arriving. As well as emancipation for a Lord, I believe it will be necessary." responded the witch meeting the grin the goblin directed at her.

"I see we will have it done shortly."

Victoria thanked the goblin and relaxed further into her seat.

Several minutes later, the necessary supplies sat on Ugrak's desk as the clock struck noon.

~~~

** Wool's Orphanage, London, England, August 7th, 1943 **

Tom for, the past few days gone through several different moods. The orphans and staff were more cautious than usual upon seeing Tom's various emotions. The young wizard had already accomplished many things alone, he couldn't fathom the thought of why he would need a family now of all times. He had become King of Slytherin the previous year, in his 5th year. It had been met with anger by many including Malfoy & Black at first but, after proving he was a descendant of Slytherin, and giving them places in his court, they were appeased. He had already created his first Horcrux and gotten rid of his wretched paternal family. Tom planned on finally creating his knights, and he knew they would be successful as Tom believed anyone would accept when given the honor to work underneath him. The wizard was working on his plans of fixing everything in the Wizarding World, forming everything underneath his rule. 

Though despite his initial plan of ignoring the letter and invitation, here he was at noon holding the portkey. "Foederis," Tom whispered grasping, the magical object as he whisked away.

~~~

** Gringotts, Diagon Alley, England, August 7th, 1943 **

Tom hesitantly entered the room that goblins had shown him to after arriving. Tom had arrived in the grey standard-issued orphanage clothes, with one of the black robes he had been gifted, thrown over. The office was opulent with high ceilings, golden chairs, and a crystal chandelier, making Tom slightly squirm even if he did not show it. His face schooled an emotionless expression as internally, Tom felt angered by the lack of luxury he could afford. 

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Victoria." greeted Victoria standing up momentarily to curtsy. The witch normally didn't curtsy preferring to bow, nervous she reverted back to curtsying as she was taught.

"It is nice to meet you Victoria, you may call me Tom," responded the wizard. Tom was analyzing the witch before him trying to pick up any signs that he might be able to use to his advantage. She seemed modest and reserved with the clothing although Tom knew the letter that was addressed to him referred to her as an heiress, of one of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses. In his opinion, the witch seemed anxious yet still guarded with the posture that told him she was most likely a capable dueler. Though what intrigued Tom the most was the magical aptitude he could feel rolling off in waves from Victoria. Tom smirked slightly thinking of how his plans would go if he included the witch in front of him. Interrupting his thoughts Victoria began to speak.

"I thank you for coming to meet me. You see my parents passed away a week ago, causing me to take an inheritance test to seek out any family I have. You were shown I wished to meet you," Victoria informed.

"My condolences, that must have been difficult. Though how did you take this test in such a short time?" Tom questioned, quite intrigued by what this test could show. If the test could help solidify his claims of being the Heir of Slytherin it would be quite a beneficial action thought, Tom.

"Thank you for your kind words. The test retraces the family and shows what kind of titles they may have as well as other assets. I prepared one if you would like to take the test," explained and offered Victoria. If all went the way it should according to Victoria's plan, Tom would be a Lord instead of simply Heir by the end of the day, which would make him more inclined to trust her. The witch was still very cautious of Tom, knowing better than to blindly trust and be weakened, yet truly wished to help him after he had been wronged so much throughout her life.

"That is very kind. I must take such an offer when offered such generosity," mused Tom accepting the offer.

"Ugrak if you will," prompted Victoria turning her head over to the goblin.

"Of course, Heiress," responded the Goblin, before turning to face Tom and continuing, "Prick your finger, and produce seven drops of blood into the bowl to conduct the test".

Tom silently lifted the crystal dagger examining it for a mere moment before holding his hand above the crystal bowl and pricking his finger waiting, as the seven crimson drops fell. Victoria reached over from her seat next to Tom placing, her hand inches away from the cut finger before wandlessly healing it. Tom looked bewildered at the small display of wandless magic as it was so rare.

"Thank you," Tom belatedly thanked schooling, his shocked expression away a blank mass composed in its place.

Instantly a scroll of parchment tied with a red bow lied atop the bowl and Tom reached forward to grasp it.

~~~

**_ Inheritance Test Results of Heir Slytherin, Tom Marvolo Riddle _ **

**_ Birthdate & Current Age _ **

_ December 31st, 1926, 16 years old _

**_ Parents _ **

_ Father:  _

_ Tom Riddle, Senior (Status: Deceased) _

_ Mother:  _

_ Merope Opal Riddle née Gaunt _

_ (Status: Deceased) _

**_ Paternal Relatives _ **

_ Thomas Jacob Riddle - Grandfather (Status: Deceased) _

_ Mary Eleanor Riddle nee Taylor - Grandmother (Status: Deceased) _

**_ Maternal Relatives _ **

_ Marvolo Nigel Gaunt - Grandfather (Status: Deceased) _

_ Opal Ivy Gaunt - Grandmother/Great-Aunt (Status: Deceased) _

_ Morfin Havu Gaunt - Uncle (Status: Deceased) _

_ Victoria Azalea Peverell - (Status: Alive) _

**_ Titles _ **

_ Heir of The Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Slytherin _

_ *Lordship of The Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Slytherin will become available at the age of 17 unless emancipated.* _

_ Scion of _ _ The Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Peverell _

**_ Magical Guardian _ **

_ Headmaster of Hogwarts: Armando Alfred Dippet _

**_ Regent of House _ **

_ Undecided (Must be separate from Headmaster of Hogwarts) _

**_ Vaults, Investments, Properties, Vassal Bonds, and other detailed accounts of The Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Slytherin are detailed, within the Slytherin files held by Goblin Account Manager Ergor. _ **

~~~ 

For the next several hours, Tom and Victoria met with Goblin Account Manager Egror and discussed various actions that could be taken, with the situation at hand. Egror helped inform why the House of Gaunt, while descendants of The Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Slytherin, could not claim the familial name, accounts at Gringotts, or properties of the Slytherin family. They were not able to do so as they did not have the Slytherin familial trait of being a parselmouth and were not accepted, as full members of The Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Slytherin. Tom being a parselmouth, and a blood descendant of Slytherin, allowed him to become Heir of The Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Slytherin. 

Though Tom had no living family besides Victoria and extremely distant cousins in the Potter's, that didn't count based upon the amount of distance. It was ultimately decided that Tom would be emancipated, as he had no family of age or trusted adults to become Regent of the House of Slytherin. Tom had no residences available, with Slytherin properties centuries untouched, his only option being the Orphanage. However, Victoria repulsed by the thought forced Tom to return with her to Malfoy Manor, not allowing him to return to such a wretched place. Tom protested heavily but eventually backed down allowing himself to be dragged along, a small smile forming as Victoria rambled on about the Manor.


End file.
